


Day 4: Human Shield

by Louis_the_Snake



Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louis_the_Snake/pseuds/Louis_the_Snake
Summary: Don’t let friends take shots for you, unless it’s something they can take no sweat or something you can’t take at all.





	Day 4: Human Shield

Damian is too small to shield anyone, not that Jon would want him to, anyway. Jon knee he was way more fragile than himself, technically an unaugmented human. It would still be nice if Damian could use his stupid fast reflexes and ninja moves to- I don’t know- move out of the way so Jon didn’t have to tank hits for him?  
Jon knew his body could handle it, and he was definitely fast enough to protect Damian at all times, and armor-piercing rounds only felt like his dad poking him, but it would be better if Damian just moved.  
At least- he thought this was an issue between them- until Mini Luthor got his hands on some of real Lex’s payload.  
Senses dulled, head pounding, Jon couldn’t stop Damian from taking the kryptonite bolt to the chest. It sank into him with a sickening grinding sound that echoed in Jon’s ears. Just below the ‘R’ thing. Just below his heart. It didn’t come back out, even as Kid Joker pulled a stunned Lex away from the scene. It never left Damian’s chest. Jon called for help, he couldn’t even lift his tiny friend because of some stupid rock.  
Batman showed up to take Damian home.  
Jon couldn’t help but lie awake that night, wondering just how much of a sacrifice Damian would make. Not even just for his sake. But for anything he thought was ok. He just had to do it when Jon couldn’t help him.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured it couldn’t be ‘human’ shield if I wrote about Jon shielding Damian so more Damian-gets-hurt. At the moment that’s what my whumptober looks like it’s gonna be.


End file.
